SUGAO-Flavor
}} SUGAO-Flavor (lit. "Genuine Flavor") is another song from Tsukishima Kirari's first album, as well as her second single. The song is also the anime's first ending song, from episode 1 to episode 17. The song is also in and . It was released on July 12, 2006. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # (恋☆カナ) #SUGAO-Flavor # (Instrumental) #SUGAO-Flavor (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # (Anime Ver.) # (Dance Shot Ver.) # Videos Single = |-| Ending = |-| Instrumental = Lyrics Rōmaji= Kokoro no hane kara hikoukigumo Anata no sugata wo egaite iku Otona ni naru no wa tooku wa nai keredo Ima wa kono mama de yubi no saki dake Gyutto shitetemo ii kana Koi wa nagare kaze ni naare anata no moto e todoke Magattari shicha dame da yo sunao na atashi de Hoshi wa michite ochikkochite atashi no michi wo terashiteku Taisetsu na mirai e to Fuwari sugao flavour tobasou Aenai jikan ni fukurandeku Fuan no tsubomi wa kanashii iro Kanawanai yume nara mitakunai da nante Sonna yowamushi ni naritakunai yo Motto yuuki wo sodatete Toki wa nagare tsuyoku naare futari no egao mamotte Nayandari suru yoru demo tokimeki shinjite Ai wa michite hoho nadete namida wo waraitobashiteku Atarashii kiseki daite Kirari sugao flavour sagasou Koi wa nagare kaze ni naare anata no moto e todoke Magattari shicha dame da yo sunao na atashi de Hoshi wa michite ochikkochite atashi no michi wo terashiteku Taisetsu na mirai e to Fuwari sugao flavour tobasou Zutto sugao flavour tobasou |-| Kanji= ココロの羽根からヒコウキグモ あなたの姿を描いていく 大人になるのは遠くはないけれど 今はこのままでゆびの先だけ ギュッとしてもいいかな? 恋ハ流レ風ニナァレ あなたの元へ届け 曲がったりしちゃダメだよ 素直なあたしで 星ハ満チテ落ッコチテ あたしの道を照らしてく 大切な未来へと… フワリSUGAO-flavor飛ばそう 会えない時間に膨らんでく 不安のつぼみはカナシイ色 叶わない夢なら見たくないだなんて そんな弱虫になりたくないよ もっと勇気を育てて 時ハ流レ強クナァレ 二人の笑顔守って 悩んだりする夜でも トキメキ信じて 愛ハ満チテ頬ナデテ 涙を笑い飛ばしてく 新しいキセキ抱いて… キラリSUGAO-flavor探そう 恋ハ流レ風ニナァレ あなたの元へ届け 曲がったりしちゃダメだよ 素直なあたしで 星ハ満チテ落ッコチテ あたしの道を照らしてく 大切な未来へと… フワリSUGAO-flavor飛ばそう ずっとSUGAO-flavor飛ばそう |-| English= The vapour trail from my wings Takes the shape of you It's not long 'till I'm an audult But is it OK now To hang on tight by my fingertips? Let my love flow and take to the wind, let it reach you No turning for a straight-up person like me Stars fill the sky and fall, lighting up my path To my special future… I’ll send out my fluffy true face flavour When we can’t see each other A bud of anxiety swells in a sad colour I’m not going to be a coward Who doesn’t want to dream a dream that won’t come true I’ll nurture more courage As time goes by, be strong, protect our smiles Even on nights when you worry, I believe in this love Love fills me and strokes my cheek, and I laugh off my tears Embracing a new miracle… I’ll look for my sparkling true face flavour Let my love flow and take to the wind, let it reach you No turning for a straight-up person like me Stars fill the sky and fall, lighting up my path To my special future… I’ll send out my fluffy true face flavour I’ll send out my true face flavour forever Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Song Category:Discography Category:Tsukishima Kirari Category:Single